parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little British Girl part 3 - Alice at the Sunken Ship
(Cut to an underwater graveyard.) (A 10-year-old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blue mertail with clear blue fins pops up. She wears a black hair ribbon with a bow top centered in her hair and a blue shell bra. She also carries a blue shoulder bag over her right shoulder. Her name is Alice.) *Boy's Voice: Alice! Wait for me! *Alice/Ariel: Koda! Hurry up. (Someone catches up. That someone is a brown bear cub with tan chest fur, a cream muzzle, a black nose, brown claws, and dark brown paw pads. His name is Koda, Alice's best friend.) *Koda/Flounder: (breathing heavily) You know I can't swim that fast. (Alice gasps and points to a faraway sunken ship.) *Alice/Ariel: (from o.c.) There it is! Isn't it fantastic? (Back to Alice and Koda.) *Koda/Flounder: Yeah. Sure. I-it's great. Now let's get outta here. (swims away) *Alice/Ariel: Oh. (grabs Koda's paws to make him come back) You're not getting cold paws now, are you? *Koda/Flounder: Who, me? No way. It's just...it looks damp in there. Yeah. And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough. (coughs unconvincingly) *Alice/Ariel: All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for crocodiles. (she swims through a porthole in the ship) *Koda/Flounder: (whispering) OK. Yeah, you go. I'll stay and- (alarmed, normal voice) What? Crocodiles? (swims after Alice) Alice! (Koda tries to swim through the porthole, only to get stuck.) *Koda/Flounder: Alice! I can't- I mean- Alice, help! *Alice/Ariel: (laughs) Oh, Koda. (she prepares to pull him out) *Koda/Flounder: (whispering) Alice, do you really think there might be crocodiles around here? (Tick-Tock the Crocodile swims past the ship outside) *Alice/Ariel: Koda, don't be such a baby. *Koda/Flounder: (in a normal voice) I'm not a baby. (At last, he is pulled out of the porthole with a "POP!".) *Koda/Flounder: This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger. Lurking around every corn- (Koda sees a skeleton and screams, crashing into a pillar. Some wooden floor falls down on him, causing a cave-in.) *Koda/Flounder: Alice!! (He frantically swims away, knocking over Alice.) *Alice/Ariel: (Koda is shivering with fear) Oh, are you okay? *Koda/Flounder: (whispering) Yeah, sure. No problem. I'm okay. *Alice/Ariel: Shhh! (Alice and Koda swim up into the ship's cabin, and Alice spots a silver fork, shining in the light.) *Alice/Ariel: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life? *Koda/Flounder: Wow! Cool! But, uh, what is it? *Alice/Ariel: Oh, I don't know. But I bet Uncle Waldo will. (She puts the fork in her bag. Tick-Tock swims by outside.) *Koda/Flounder: What was that? Did you hear something? *Alice/Ariel: (sees a pipe and pick it up) Hmm, I wonder what this one is? *Koda/Flounder: (notices that Tick-Tock is looming behind him) Alice! *Alice/Ariel: Koda, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen. (Koda then turns around to see Tick-Tock about to take a huge chomp out of them. Koda notices this and freaks out.) *Koda/Flounder: (screaming) Crocodile!! We're gonna die!! (Tick-Tock chases them all around the sunken ship. Alice loses her bag as it snags on a spiky piece of the wooden floor. She goes back for it. Shark almost gets them. They head for two separate portholes. Alice swims out of one.) *Koda/Flounder: Oh no! (He is stuck in the same porthole again. Alice goes back for him and pulls him out before Tick-Tock crashes through the ship.) (Koda screams as Tick-Tock chases them round and round the ship. Koda goes "SPLAT!" against the ship's mast and gets knocked silly. He falls in a daze, but Alice saves him.) (Tick-Tock is about to eat Alice and Koda, so Alice swims backwards out of the anchor, carrying Koda, and traps Tick-Tock.) *Koda/Flounder: You big bully! (blows a big raspberry at Tick-Tock, who chomps at him after he flinches and swims away, screaming again.) *Alice/Ariel: (giggling) Koda, you really are a baby. *Koda/Flounder: I am not. Category:Dragonfire810 Category:TheDisneyLover58 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts